Please be mine 4 ever
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Continuação de "Lay all your love on me"


**(continuação de Lay your love on me)**

**Be mine 3**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

**De manhã, Snape foi o primeiro a acordar e ficou algum tempo a olhar para Alexis até que esta acordou e, ao ver que continuava nos braços do seu amado e que afinal tudo aquilo não tinha sido um sonho maravilhoso, sorriu apaixonada.**

**-Bom dia meu amor – disse Snape.**

**Alexis deu uma gargalhada:**

**-Nunca pensei que fosses do tipo romântico. – Snape corou.**

** -E não sou, mas contigo é diferente.- Snape sorri envergonhado.**

** -Fico contente- Alexis sorriu também.**

** -Mas precisamos esclarecer uma coisa. Eu amo-te mais que tudo na vida e quero que fiques comigo para sempre, mas eu continuo a ser teu professor de Poções e por conseguinte ninguém pode saber o que está a acontecer entre nós.**

** -Claro ! Não te preocupes, será o nosso pequeno segredo. Jura de mindinho.**

** - Ahahah, contudo prometo-te que assim que acabar o ano assumiremos tudo.**

** -Severus, não quero que faças algo que não queres.**

** -E quem é que te disse que não quero?**

** - Queres?**

** -Eu estou desejo de poder gritar ao mundo que és minha !**

** -Oh, Severus, esperei tanto por este momento. Cheguei mesmo a pensar que nunca ia acontecer.**

** -A culpa é minha, eu fui um cobarde. Eu já devia ter sido sincero contigo à muito tempo.**

** -O que importa é que estamos aqui agora. Tudo o resto é passado e é lá que pertence.**

** -Agora acho melhor levantarmo-nos. As aulas começam entretanto.**

** -Tens razão Alexis. Quem me dera poder ficar aqui contigo o resto do dia, abraçado a ti.**

** -Eu também queria meu amor. Mas não podemos.**

** -Eu sei, no entanto eu vou tomar um duche, se me quiseres fazer companhia, poupávamos algum tempo. **

** -Por mim tudo bem, mas não tenho roupa.**

** Com um balançar da varinha, Snape fez aparecer em cima da cama um uniforme para Alexis completamente lavado e engomado e alguma roupa interior.**

** -Agora já tens. Então, aceitas o tal duche?**

** -Claro, queres ajuda a tirar essa roupa?**

** -Sou todo teu. – disse Snape enquanto esboçava um sorriso.**

** Após ter despido Snape por completo e após Snape ter feito o mesmo com ela entraram no duche. **

** -Eu gostava muito de "aproveitar" o tempo que temos aqui, mas temos que ser rápidos, estamos a ficar muito atrasados.**

** -Oh Alexis, promete-me que vamos repetir isto.**

** -Está mais que prometido – Alexis deu-lhe um beijo e saiu do duche.**

**Alexis arranjou-se tão depressa que assim que Snape saiu do duche ela já havia saído. Voltaram a cruzar-se no salão.**

** -Bom dia professor.**

** -Bom dia menina Snow.**

** Conversa de circunstância que acabou depressa. Só se voltaram a cruzar na aula de Poções ao fim da tarde.**

** -Quero que peguem nos vossos livros e resolvam os exercícios de final do capitulo, hoje de preferência.**

** A turma começou a resolver os exercícios e Harry começou a falar com Alexis para que esta o ajudasse.**

** -Silêncio !**

** -Desculpe professor - disseram eles em coro.**

** A aula de Poções foi extremamente profissional, nenhum dos dois deixou transparecer o que se estava a passar entre eles. No fim da aula Alexis pediu a Harry, Ron, Hermione e Sophie que fossem andando, pois queria que o professor lhe corrigisse o exercício. Os quatro foram andando e Sophie piscou-lhe o olho. Alexis aproximou-se de Snape que estava distraído a escrever qualquer coisa num pregaminho.**

** -Professor – disse-lhe Alexis à orelha num sussuro.**

** -Alexis, assustaste-me . – Snape escondeu depressa o pergaminho. **

** -O que estavas a fazer?**

** -Nada, vais dar-me um beijo ou vais ficar parada a olhar para mim? **

** Alexis deu-lhe um beijo suave mas Snape puxou-a para ele até que Alexis acabou sentada no colo de Snape.**

** -Severus, e se alguém entra?**

** -Vamos resolver isso.**

** Snape abraçou Alexis e aparataram no quarto de Snape.**

** -Vamos terminar o que começámos hoje de manhã menina Snow – disse Snape num tom de brincadeira.**

**Antes que Alexis pudesse responder uma coruja bateu na janela do quarto de Snape. Snape abriu a porta e leu o bilhete que a coruja trazia preso à pata.**

"_**Snape, preciso que venhas ter comigo o mais depressa possível. **_

_** Albus Dumbledore**_**"**

** Snape começou a beijar Alexis.**

** -Severus, tens que ir.**

** -Mas eu não quero… quero ficar aqui contigo.**

** -Dumbledore sempre te foi leal, tens que o ser também. Vai. Eu espero aqui por ti.**

** -Alexis…**

** -Tens que ir… **

** -Está bem. Vou tentar despachar-me o mais depressa possível. **

**Deu um beijo a Alexis e saiu. Quando entrou no gabinete de Dumbledore viu-o sentado junto à lareira.**

** -Queria ver-me? **

** -Sim, meu caro amigo. Quero que vás, amanhã cedo, às montanhas rochosas. Há um rumor que o Senhora das Trevas prendeu lá alguns elfos. Quero que vás confirmar.**

** -Mas Dumbledore, eu agora…**

** -Então meu caro Snape, tens alguém a prender-te aqui?- disse Dumbledore num tom de brincadeira.**

** -Que disparate Dumbledore, sabes que eu sou um velho lobo solitário. **

** -Está bem então, se tu o dizes…**

** -Posso ir então?**

** -Qual a pressa Snape? Ainda temos muito que fazer. Tenho que te dar muitas indicações para amanhã.**

** Snape lamuriou para si mesmo, tinha Alexis no seu quarto, à sua espera. Quando finalmente se conseguiu despachar voltou a correr para o seu quarto nas masmorras. Entrou apressado para poder estar o mais depressa possível com Alexis, contudo, quando chegou ao quarto, viu Alexis, vestida com uma das suas camisas brancas, ficava-lhe enorme, mas incrivelmente bem. Alexis tinha adormecida na poltrona ao lado da sua cama. Snape lamentou, não seria hoje que ele ia estar com ela. Abriu a cama, pegou nela, com todo o cuidado para não a acordar, e deitou do lado esquerdo da cama, pois ficava mais próximo da cama e assim diminuía a probabilidade de a acordar. Após tê-la deitado, tapou-a com cuidado e foi tomar um duche. Depois do duche, lavou os dentes e deitou-se ao lado de Alexis que, assim que sentiu o peso de Snape na cama, rolou para o peito dele e aconchegou-se. Snape ficou muitíssimo contente ao sentir o corpo da sua amada junto do dele. Este precisava contar à sua amada que tinha que partir por uns dias, mas depois disto era incapaz de a acordar, fosse para o que fosse. Vencido pelo cansaço deixou-se dormir enroscado a Alexis. No outro dia de manhã acordou cedo. Ainda pensou em acordar Alexis para se despedir, mas preferiu deixá-la dormir. Era demasiado cedo e esta teria um longo dia pela frente. Em vez disso, deixou-lhe um recado:**

** "**_**Alexis, meu amor,**_

_**Desculpa ter chegado tão tarde ontem à noite, queria muito estar contigo mas o Dumbledore prolongou a reunião pela noite fora. Em consequência da reunião, teria que ir uns dias para fora. Prometo que volto depressa e, quando voltar, aproveitarei cada milímetro do teu corpo. Meu Deus, o quão ousado me fizeste ficar. **_

_** Até breve e um beijo cheio de amor do para sempre teu**_

_** Severus Snape**_**"**

** Antes de sair deu um beijo a Alexis, aconchegou-a ao cobertor e saiu. Quando acordou Alexis leu o bilhete e deixou escapar uma lágrima. Perguntou a si mesma quanto tempo teria que ficar sem o seu amada. Ao ver as horas apressou-se para os seus aposentos. Quando chegou ao quarto tirou à pressa um uniforme da gaveta, roupa interior e correu para o chuveiro.**

** Tomou um duche e antes de se vestir chamou Sophie para que ela se pudesse arranjar para se juntar a ela no pequeno almoço. Enquanto se vestia Sophie foi tomar um banho. Depois aproveitou enquanto Sophie se vestia para arrumar um pouco o seu quarto.**

** -Já não dormes na tua cama há algum tempo… - disse Sophie.**

** -Tenho andado a experimentar uma cama de casal – disse Alexis num tom de brincadeira.**

** -Vão assumir alguma coisa?**

** -Não, não até ao fim do ano. **

** -Satisfaz a minha curiosidade, ele trata-te como trata todos os outros seres humanos, com repulsa?**

** Alexis deu uma risada.**

** -Não, claro que não. Acho que nem o conhecias… Nem eu o conheci quando ele me pediu para ir ter com ele à Torre de Astronomia. **

** -Bem, vamos tomar o pequeno almoço? Temos aula de Poções a seguir e algo me diz que tens que ir com energia – disse Sophie num tom de brincadeira.**

** -Hoje não será o Snape a dar Poções. Ele teve que ir tratar de uns assuntos para o Dumbledore.**

** -Oh, como vou aguentar longe do meu amado? – disse Sophie num tom de gozo. –Se fosse tão fácil para ti ficar longe dele como é para ele ficar longe de um frasco de champô. **

** -Que engraçadinha Sophie. Olha que eu garanto-te que ele toma banho e eu própria esfreguei o champô !**

** - Isso envolve roupa a menos e pormenores sórdidos a mais.**

** -Nem fazes ideia. Agora podemos ir comer? Estou esfomeada! Preciso de energia !**

** -Vá-se lá saber porquê!**

** -Ah, eu acho que tu sabes …**

** Depois do pequeno almoço caminharam para a aula de Poções, aula esta que foi dada pelo professor Lupin. As restantes aulas da semana foram dadas pelo professor Lupin. Alexis andava cada vez mais triste. As saudades começavam a apertar. No fim da tarde de sexta-feira Dumbledore cruza-se com Alexis.**

** -Menina Snow, parece que tem o seu professor de Poções de volta.**

** -Como?**

** -Sim, a vossa turma voltará a ter aulas com o professor Snape. O que pensou que eu tinha dito?**

** -Nada professor. **

** -Se desejar falar com ele, ele está nos seus aposentos. – Dumbledore piscou-lhe o olho e afastou-se.**

** Alexis tinha ficado confusa com a conversa que tinha acabado de ter com Dumbledore, mas não queria perder tempo a pensar nisso, queria ir ter com Snape, queria voltar a abraçá-lo, a beija-lo, a tê-lo só para ela. Quando estava prestes a correr para as masmorras Sophie passou por ela. Alexis agarrou o braço de Sophie e disse-lhe:**

** -O Snape voltou. Vou ter com ele. Cobre-me durante o fim de semana, acho que não me verás antes disso – Alexis piscou o olho a Sophie.**

** -Não te preocupes! Aproveita ! E.. esfrega-lhe muito o cabelo, ele bem precisa ! – disse Sophie no seu ar gozão.**

** -Não me parece que me vá focar muito no cabelo, mas nunca se sabe – "tirou-lhe" a língua e começou a correr para as masmorras.**

** Quando chegou às masmorras entrou a correr pela sala de aula de Poções até à porta que dava para o quarto de Snape. Entrou sem bater e viu Snape deitado no chão, com a cara cheia de cortes, a roupa praticamente toda rasgada, e o braço ao peito com um tecido velho e ensanguentado.**

** -Meu Deus – gritou Alexis.**

** Alexis correu para Snape, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e puxou-o para si. **

** -Severus, quem te fez isto. Precisamos de te levar para a enfermaria.**

** -Não, por favor não! – gemeu Snape. – abraça-me que eu fico bem, eu estou bem.**

** Alexis abraçou Snape, deu-lhe um beijo e disse-lhe:**

** -Amor, eu amo-te mais que tudo e vais ter que me deixar tratar de ti, tu não estás nada bem. Vamos levantar-te, dar-te um banho e fazer curativos. Eu vou cuidar de ti.**

** -Foi a primeira vez…**

** -A primeira vez que quê amor? – Alexis começou a pensar que Snape estava a ficar desorientado.**

** -Que disseste que me amas.**

** -Mas isso já tu sabias…**

** -Mas é diferente quando tu o dizes.**

** -Está bem, fazemos assim, deixas-me ajudar-te e eu digo que te amo para o resto da vida.**

** -Está bem, mas primeiro dá-me mais um beijo.**

** Alexis beijou os lábios que Snape que tremeu de dor. Snape tinha a cara toda cortado, qualquer toque provocava-lhe dor.**

** -Desculpa ! – uma lágrima escorreu da cara de Alexis – eu não te queria magoar.**

** Snape limpou, com algum esforço, a lágrima.**

** -Vamos, vou dar-te um banho e tirar-te dessas roupas sujas.**

** Alexis levantou-se e ajudou Snape a levantar-se. Quando o viu de pé é que viu que o estado dele era bem pior do que ela pensava. Levou-o para a casa de banho e tirou-lhe a roupa.**

** -Quem me dera que estivéssemos a fazer isto por outros motivos.**

** -E havemos de o fazer Severus, mas não agora.**

** Snape quase perdeu os sentidos e apoiou-se no ombro de Alexis. Alexis abriu a torneira e entrou dentro do chuveiro, toda vestida, juntamente com Snape. **

** -O que estás a fazer?**

** -Tu mal te aguentas em pé, não te posso deixar entrar sozinho. Devias pensar em arranjar uma banheira. Seria muito mais fácil e romântico.**

** -Podias ter tirado a roupa.**

** -Pois podia, mas não estamos aqui para isso. Apoia-te em mim, enquanto eu te esfrego. E nem comentes !**

** -Agora sim, parecemos um verdadeiro casal. – disse Snape enquanto esboçava um sorriso. **

** Quando acabou de lavar Snape, embrulhou-o numa toalha e começou a enxugá-lo. Quando viu que ele estava suficientemente seco, vestiu-lhe a roupa interior e um pijama azul de flanela. **

** -Estás encharcada, devias trocar de roupa.**

** -Primeiro vamos fazer-te os curativos, depois pensamos nisso. **

** Alexis tentou curá-lo por meios mágicos mas nenhum feitiço parecia resultar.**

** -Severus, como te fizeram isto? Isto não foi feito por meios mágicos, caso contrário sararia com magia.**

** -Foi com um…hum… um punhal.**

** -Eles cortaram-te? – Alexis tinha uma expressão de horror.**

** -Não fiques assim amor. Agora estou bem, estou aqui contigo.**

** -Pára Snape ! Pára de me tentar enganar. Estar comigo ou deixar de estar não faz diferença na dor, não quando é uma dor física !**

** -Snape?**

** -Eu preocupe-me demais contigo para levar isto de animo leve. Isto não é uma brincadeira e não suporto que lidas com a situação como se fosse.**

** -Isto está a afectar-te Alexis.**

** -Quando deixar de me afectar está na altura de terminarmos tudo. –Alexis começou a chorar.**

** -Desculpe, por favor ! Faz o que tens a fazer, não te incomodo mais.**

** Alexis deu-lhe um beijo. **

** -Vou ter-te que te fazer curativos Muggle. **

** -Por acaso tens por ai alguma caixa de primeiros socorros?**

** -Sim, naquela porta, debaixo do lavatório. **

** Alexis foi buscar a caixa e começou a fazer os curativos. Esteve até ao anoitecer a colocar pontos nas feridas de Snape. **

** -Já está. Vais ver que nem vai ficar cicatriz. Agora vamos deitar-te. Eu vou trocar de roupa, buscar gelo e alguma comida. Não quero que percebam que estou aqui.**

** -Está bem, mas volta depressa, por favor.**

** -O Dumbledore já te viu desde que voltas-te?**

** -Não, eu aparatei aqui no quarto e mandou uma coruja a Dumbledore a dizer que tinha chegado, que ia descansar porque estava exausto e que depois contava-lhe tudo.**

** -Talvez seja melhor chama-lo. **

** -Não !**

** -Mais tarde ou mais cedo vais ter que falar com ele. E aconselho-te que seja agora, enquanto vou buscar gelo e comida, porque eu faço intenção de passar o fim-de-semana aqui contigo. Caso contrário, voltarei para o meu quarto para que possas falar com ele amanhã ou depois, já que vais ter que falar com ele aqui.**

** -Tu és horrível, sabes? Pede-lhe que venha. Falarei com ele agora. Mas terás que fazer este fim de semana valer bem a pena!**

** - Nem fazes ideia. Até já meu amor !**

** Antes de ir à cozinha buscar comida e gelo passou pelo gabinete de Dumbledore.**

** -Posso professor?**

** -Claro menina Snow, entre.**

** -O professor Snape disse que queria falar consigo. Mas que teria que ser nos aposentos dele porque… ele explicará.**

** -Cuidou bem dele?**

** -Desculpe? **

** -Assim que saiu de ao pé de mim foi a correr para as masmorras e como só apareceu agora deduzo que tenha estado com ele…**

** -Professor…**

** -Menina Snow, o que se passa entre si o professor Snape apenas diz respeito a si e ao professor Snape. **

** -Não repreende?**

** -Não ! Mas tem que ter uma coisa em atenção.**

** -Eu sei, professor e aluna…**

** -Não, não tem nada a ver com isso. O Severus tem preso a si um passado muito… negro. Embora tenha sido pelo bem, fez muitas coisas das quais se arrepende. Sofreu muito e aprendeu que o melhor é não deixar ninguém aproximar-se para não sair magoado. Se ele a deixou aproximar é porque o que sente por si é muito forte. E a Alexis tem que ter cuidado para não o magoar. Porque se o fizeres não haverá mais nada a fazer por ele. A vida de Severus Snape está nas tuas mãos.**

** -Nunca pensei nas coisas assim. Nunca me imaginei tão importante para o Severus. Mas garanto-lhe que o amo muito e que nunca vou fazer nada para o magoar.**

** -Eu acredito em si. E acredite ou não em mim é um grande privilégio ter o amor de Severus. **

** -Eu sei professor. Garanto-lhe que sei. Agora se não se importa tenho que ir á cozinha buscar-lhe algumas coisas. Por favor vá falar com ele.**

** -Claro menina Snow.**

** Alexis saiu do gabinete de Dumbledore e foi até à cozinha buscar o gelo e alguma comida para Snape.**

** -Olá Dobby. Tudo bem? – Alexis deu um beijinho a Dobby.**

** -Olá Alexis. Tudo bem e com a menina?**

** -Também meu querido. Diz-me uma coisa, tens por ai alguns croissants de amêndoa, alguns biscoitos e sumo de abóbora?**

** -Sim.- Dobby estalou os dedos e apareceu um tabuleiro cheio de comida em cima da mesa.**

** -Obrigada – deu mais um beijinho a Dobby.**

** -Eu podia ter-lhe levado isto lá a cima.**

** -Obrigada, mas não gosto de fazer de ti meu criado. Vou buscar um bocado de gelo e vou andando. Obrigada.**

** Alexis pegou no gelo, no tabuleiro e voltou ao quarto de Snape. Abriu a porta e viu que Dumbledore ainda lá estava. **

** -Oh, menina Snow. Eu estava mesmo de saída.**

** -Boa noite professor.**

** -Alexis, ele já … - perguntou Snape confuso.**

** -Sim, nós conversámos há pouco sobre isso.**

** -Oh, que descontracção… e o que disse ele?**

** -Nada que não soubesse.**

** -Só tenho direito a saber isso?**

** -É tudo o que precisas saber ! Agora toma, come !**

** Quando Snape acabou de comer, Alexis tirou-lhe o tabuleiro e colocou-o em cima da mesa. Depois deitou-se ao lado dele, encostada às costas da cama e puxou Snape para si e passou o gelo pelos cortes da cara de Snape.**

** -Descansa meu amor. Desconfio que não tenhas dormido nestes últimos dias.**

** -Acho que já não sei dormir sem ti.**

** Alexis sorriu.**

** -A partir de agora não precisas preocupar-te com isso. **

** Alexis deu um beijo na testa de Snape e este fechou os olhos, acabando por adormecer pouco tempo depois, nos braços da sua amada.**

** No dia seguinte Snape foi o primeiro a acordar. Estavam exactamente na mesma posição que estavam quando ele adormeceu. Snape remexeu um pouco por dor, acabando por acordar Alexis.**

** -Desculpa, não te queria acordar.**

** -Estás com dores.**

** -Só um bocadinho, mas tu deves estar. Passas-te a noite inteira nessa posição.**

** -Não te queria aleijar.**

** -Passas-te a noite inteira assim só para não me aleijares?**

** -Claro. Só quero que estejas bem.**

** -Sabes como é que eu ficava bem? Se fossemos tomar um banho.**

** Alexis levantou-se e ajudou Snape a levantar-se também. Despiu-o e despiu-se a ela também.**

** -Queria ser eu a despir-te !**

** -Pois meu amor, mas com esse braço assim duvido muito que conseguisses.**

** Alexis puxou-o para o chuveiro e passou-lhe com uma esponja pela corpo todo, com muito cuidado para não o aleijar em nenhuma ferida. Depois do banho tomado e dos curativos feitos, enfiaram-se num pijama de flanela e foram tomar o pequeno-almoço. **

** -Querida, pois trazer-me aquele casaco por favor?**

** Alexis levantou-se e entregou-lhe um longo casado preto que estava no fundo do quarto. Estava todo rasgado e coberto de sangue, era o casaco que ele tinha quando ela o encontrou no dia anterior.**

** -Toma querido.**

** Snape tirou do bolso de dentro do casaco uma caixa. Abriu-a e levando-a na direcção de Alexis disse-lhe:**

** -Casas comigo?**

** -Severus…**

** -Por favor não digas que não. **

** -Como poderia? Eu amo-te mais que tudo e tudo o que mais quero é poder ficar contigo para sempre.**

** Alexis levantou-se e abraçou Snape. Snape pegou-lhe na mão e colocou-lhe o anel, selando o pedido com um beijo. **

**Continua…**


End file.
